Cosplay Date
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra are on a rather unusual date; they are spending a day in the park - dressed as Chiro and Jinmay from 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go'. Not only does it bring them a lot of fun and laughs, but they are also in for a big surprise...


**Hey, guys! This is a new fanfic I came up with, based around the characters Beast Boy and Terra from Teen Titans and Chiro and Jinmay from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. Given that these two couples happen to be voices by Greg Cipes and Ashley Johnson (two awesome voice actors, I may add), it's difficult for me not to draw comparisons and similarities between them. In doing so, it led me to write this! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the park. The river was flowing gently under the bridge as a faint breeze rustled the leaves of the trees up which the birds were twittering happily. All was quiet and peaceful…

…until…

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

A young pink-haired girl was stood on the highest branch of one of the tree. She was looking very terrified as she called for help, hoping for someone to come to her rescue.

"THE SKELETON KING HAS CAPTURED ME!" she cried at the top of her lungs. "SAVE ME, CHIRO!"

"I'M COMING, JINMAY!"

Right at that moment, a boy around the girl's age came racing into view. He stopped a few yards away from the tree. He could see not only the trapped, scared girl, but also another figure lower down on the branch. He glared fiercely as he took in its glinting red eyes and razor sharp fangs.

"It's the Skeleton King! He's holding Jinmay captive in his lair!"

The boy angrily clenched his hand tightly into fists, readying himself to take on the red-eyed fanged menace who had captured the one he loved.

"Okay, guys! It's time to get him! Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force G-"

Before the boy could finish his chant, the creature suddenly leapt out of the tree. Its enormous teeth were bared as it threw himself fiercely at him. It landed onto his face, clutching on securely as it sunk its fangs into his nose.

"YOWCH!" Beast Boy howled in pain as he swiped at the tiny beast, trying to throw it off of him and stop it biting his nose. "Get off me, you stupid squirrel!"

Back up in the tree, the frightened look Terra had been putting on was replaced by a bewildered one as she watched Beast Boy being attacked by one of the animals of the park. She was stunned to see what was happening to him, especially from such a cute creature - but she couldn't help letting off a giggle.

Beast Boy thrashed his hands about wildly until he finally managed to get the squirrel to let go of him. He rubbed his sore nose where it had bitten him, watching with a glare as the rodent scampered away. "That's the last time we get park wildlife to play the villain in our game…"

"Are you alright, Beast Boy?"

Hearing his girlfriend speak to him, Beast Boy turned towards the tree she was in. He was just in time to see Terra jump down to the ground before getting up, straightening the pink wig that was tied into pigtails she was wearing over her blonde hair.

A wide silly smile spread on Beast Boy's face, as it often did whenever he saw the love of his life – who was looking very different to how she usually looked, as did he.

"The Skeleton King got ya pretty bad there, didn't he?" Terra giggled.

"I'd have been fine and taken him out if I'd only had the monkey team to fight alongside me!" Beast Boy turned to gaze at the empty space around him. "We should have asked the rest of the titans to come along and join our game. They could easily pass for monkeys. At least, Raven could…"

Terra laughed. "But then it wouldn't be just you and me on this date…"

"True…" Hearts appeared in Beast Boy's eyes as he observed how Terra looked in her cosplay. "I can't get over how perfectly you look like Jinmay!"

"And you look almost exactly like Chiro!"

"_Almost_?" The shapeshifter's eyes widened with disbelief as he looked over his own outfit. "What d'ya mean almost? I have the white clothes with orange gloves and details, I put a black wig on my head, I even painted orange stripes on my face! How do I not look exactly like Chiro?"

"Because Chiro doesn't have green skin, of course!"

"Oh…" Beast Boy's pride faded away as Terra pointed out his significant look about his own appearance which the person he was cosplaying as didn't share with him. "Well we'll just say Chiro ate something bad and has gone off colour for a while!"

Terra giggled. Her boyfriend always came out with such silly things to say. That was one of countless reasons why she loved him so much.

"Excuse me…"

Hearing someone address them, the couple both turned around – and their jaws dropped with high surprise over what they saw.

There, standing in front of them, stood another a pair of teenagers – who were looking identical to them in every way.

Neither Beast Boy or Terra could not believe what they were seeing was real – but real it was.

The boy had green skin and hair with black and purple clothing, as well as a single small fang sticking out of his mouth.

The girl had straight blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black crop top with the letter 'T' written in yellow inside a circle.

"Sorry to bother you…" It was the boy who had spoken to them, a friendly smile on his face. "…but we saw you two are cosplaying!"

"Just like us!" added the girl cheerfully.

Beast Boy and Terra stared. They were still in disbelief over what they seeing. They subtly exchanged glances, both thinking it couldn't be possible who this couple were cosplaying as.

"You're…cosplaying?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Terra asked.

The boy and girl blinked, astonished they were being asked such a question about their outfits.

"Why," they answered together, "we're the Teen Titans, of course!"

"I'm Beast Boy!" the boy declared proudly.

"And I'm Terra!" said the girl.

The young titans' jaws fell open. They were astonished to learn that the people stood before them were cosplaying as them. They silently took in the details of their outfits. It was amazing how perfectly they looked like them. It was as if they were standing in front of a mirror.

"Say!" exclaimed the boy. "D'ya think we can get a picture with you two?"

The boy's question brought smiles to the faces of the shapeshifter and blondes. They turned softly to one another, flattered that people out there wanted to dress up as them.

"Sure you can!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Always a pleasure to meet fellow cosplayer!" Terra beamed.

The other couple's expressions filled with delight. They stood next to each other to put their arms around one another's shoulders. Beast Boy and Terra positioned themselves alongside them to do the same. The boy pulled out an instant camera with his free hand, holding it in the air above the four of them. They all gazed towards the end, broad smiles plastered to their faces.

"Ready?" called the boy. "Smile!"

"_CHEEEEEEEEESE!_"

All the cosplayers gave their best grins as the camera let off a flash. There was a whirring sound as it printed out the photograph. The girl took in her hand and held it before them. As the group peered towards it, their smiles grew to see themselves dressed in their costumes all in the one picture.

"Perfect!" said the boy. "Couldn't ask for a better picture!"

"Thanks for letting us take one with you!" The girl raised a hand to wave. "Happy cosplaying!"

"Yeah, you too!" Terra waved back. "We'll have to meet up again sometime!"

Beast Boy gave them a thumbs-up. "See ya 'round, Titans!"

The couples bid their farewells to one another, then turned and walked off in opposite directions with their respective loved ones.

That was when Beast Boy and Terra's smiled faded.

"How come those guys were cosplaying as _us_, Beast Boy?" asked the blonde.

"I dunno, Terra! I know we Titans are well-known for all the crime-fighting we do, but I never thought we were that _famous_! Next, there'll be a TV show all about us."

However confused Beast Boy and terra felt, they were no more puzzled than the very people they had met and were talking about. The couple cosplaying as the two of them walked over the bridge crossing the river. They stared at the photograph they had just taken, mystified by the other costumed pair who'd joined them.

"Why'd ya suppose those two were cosplaying as _us_, Chiro?"

"I've no idea, Jinmay. I've no idea at all…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Hope it gave you some laughs! See ya soon! :)**


End file.
